


Is This Really Happening?

by TheHypocriticalStrider



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Gay, Lots Of Sad, Lots of death too, M/M, Sad, Zombie Apocalypse, sly blue will make an appearance probably, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHypocriticalStrider/pseuds/TheHypocriticalStrider
Summary: Aoba and Koujaku wanted to just have a good night together, and a good morning, but Toue industries makes everything go to shit.





	Is This Really Happening?

Music blared through the nightclub’s speakers on a Friday night. Usually it would be too loud for Aoba, but the loud music felt perfect as he danced with his dark haired friend. Midorijima was cold this time of year, but the heat of Koujaku’s body against his felt so nice and welcoming. Aoba had been drinking that night, and his body felt tingly with the alcoholic buzz in his head. Koujaku had insisted on going out that night, claiming it to be an early christmas present. Aoba wasn’t ever one to go out drinking, but with Koujaku’s promise that he would get a hotel room close to the club, Aoba had agreed. Koujaku pulled Aoba closer, gripping his friend's waist tightly. The two of them were only interested in each other, their eyes locked as the music continued to make the ground shake. Aoba’s arms snaked themselves around Koujaku’s neck loosely as they danced, their hips swaying together as they moved to the music. Aoba could feel eyes on him and Koujaku, but he didn’t care. His heart pounded as he saw the tender smile Koujaku’s lips had formed. Aoba’s heart skipped a beat when his best friend pulled him closer, their chests pressed up against each other. The only thing keeping their skin from touching was the thin fabric of the t-shirts they wore. 

Aoba could feel Koujaku’s heartbeat through his shirt, his face flushing when Koujaku opened his mouth to say something. Before Koujaku could say what he was going to say, Aoba shushed him by cupping his best friend’s cheek in his hand. He ran his thumb over Koujaku’s bottom lip, his eyes half lidded before he closed his eyes and stood on his tiptoes, pressing his lips to Koujaku’s. Koujaku was caught off guard, and stood there for a few seconds, his eyes looking at the smaller male before him. He melded into the kiss, his body returning into the rhythm of the music. Aoba smiled softly and licked Koujaku’s lips softly, trying to get him to open up to him. Koujaku opened his mouth, but only to grip Aoba’s hips tighter and to only pull him as close as possible. Aoba chuckled softly and gave into the taller male, becoming submissive and letting him take charge of the kiss. Their tongues intertwined, Koujaku grinding their hips together to make Aoba whimper in anticipation. To Aoba, Koujaku tasted like whiskey and sakura, his sandalwood cologne drifting into his clothes. 

Koujaku was the one to break the kiss, his cheeks dusted with pink as he leaned down again, this time to whisper into Aoba’s ear. “Wi-will you be my beloved?” He asked softly, and Aoba could tell that this was a Koujaku that only he knew. The cute, sweet Koujaku. Aoba nodded almost instantly, pulling Koujaku closer to him with a hug. 

“Of course…” Aoba muttered back, his heart fluttering at the thought of being with Koujaku. 

Aoba woke up, his eyes fluttering open to a beautiful hotel room. He was alone in the bed, and the memories of the night before flooded back in a hazy warmth. Aoba smiled softly and looked around the room sleepily. The room was lit by sunlight glimmering through the curtains. He sat up slowly, wincing softly as he felt a dull throbbing pain in his ass. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands and he yawned, stretching out his arms and legs. The door to the room opened with a soft creak, and Koujaku walked in, his arms full of plates of food. He set down the food on the desk in the corner of the room before leisurely walking over to Aoba. Aoba held out his arms and wrapped them around Koujaku’s waist, the taller male chuckling and sitting on the edge of the bed beside his boyfriend. Koujaku tenderly stroked Aoba’s cheek, his eyes twinkling softly with happiness. 

“Did you sleep well?” Koujaku asked gently, his eyes trailing along Aoba’s pale skin. Hickies covered Aoba’s chest and shoulders, the blooming bruises looking like flowers decorating a kimono. Aoba giggled softly, his eyelashes fluttering affectionately as he watched Koujaku look him up and down. Koujaku made Aoba’s heart flutter as he pulled Koujaku close, pressing their lips together softly, smoothly. It felt as if they had done this a million times, even though they had only spent one night together. 

The soft kiss lasted for minutes, the two of them holding one another close as Aoba ached for more. He needed more to satisfy his hunger for Koujaku, but sadly, his hunger for food won, and Aoba had to pull away. “I slept well, but, I’m in need of some food.” Aoba muttered softly. This moment was only between them. No one else was in the room, other than Ren and Beni, who were in sleep mode. Aoba gently detangled himself from Koujaku as he stood up and set is eyes on the food. Aoba felt a sinking feeling in his stomach when he started eating, as if this would be the last time he and Koujaku would ever have peace and quiet for a very, very long time.

Within hours time, the streets filled with terrified citizens of Midorijima. Aoba and Koujaku had been watching the news when the Toue outbreak occurred. Toue’s mind control had gone wrong in one of his secret labs, a scientist was creating a bacteria to make a invincible army, and one of the experiments had bitten a scientist that had been testing it. The bacteria had the wrong strain of parasite in it, and quickly the parasite spread to the rest of the island. The parasite spread like a spore, collecting into your lungs and shutting down every part of the brain that makes a person a person. 

Aoba hid behind Koujaku as the news reporter collapsed to the ground right outside of the Platinum Jail. The infection was serious, just like the Ophiocordyceps unilateralis, a type of sporus bug parasite. Neither of them could believe it. A parasite on Midorijima. A parasite that could kill, and use bodies to eat and continue procreating. When the streets filled with people, the police attacked and arrested people at will, making people panic completely.

Aoba looked out the window of the hotel, clinging to Koujaku as he felt his knees buckle. The streets were covered in blood and panic. Everything had gone to shit. Aoba didn’t know what to do, his insides turned as he watched the Yakuza infiltrate the streets, Trip and Virus watching from afar, the death and destruction only doubling, casualties far greater than arrests, and then, the dead started to rise. Neither Aoba or Koujaku could tear their eyes away from the scene as the Yakuza was attacked, the bodies dropping faster than they were sending in reinforcements, and as quickly as they came, they died by the hands of the undead.

Aoba felt his legs give way as he watched Trip and Virus walk onto the scene. They were swarmed quickly, but they didn’t fight back. It was a message to the island. To give up, to give in to Toue just like they had. Aoba felt sick, the bodies of his friends falling to the ground, their skin torn and bloodied from their wounds. Aoba scrambled to the bathroom, the bile rising up through his throat faster than he had expected. He grabbed the toilet and retched into the bowl, tears falling down his cheeks from shock. Koujaku joined him in the bathroom soon after that, his left hand rubbing Aoba’s back gently. When Aoba was done, Koujaku held his boyfriend tightly to his chest.

The apocalypse had really started.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first DRAMAtical Murder fanfiction! Hopefully I will actually continue with this and not just accidentally abandon it like the rest of my fanfictions? Who really knows.


End file.
